Proving It
by atearsarahjane
Summary: What if Shelagh had, as in the Christmas Special, withdrawn from her Nonnatus family but instead of it festering the Nonnatuns had fought back? Slightly AU as a result


**Dedicated Bee for...well she knows what for :)**

**Title is from the quote '_'Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest. It's about who walked into your life, said I'm here for you and proved it'_**

* * *

><p>In the excitement of Chummy's early labour they had all missed Sister Bernadette's appearance in Nonnatus. It wasn't until they were waiting anxiously for news from Peter that Sister Julienne informed them of her visit and the resulting actions. They had been shocked, Sister Bernadette had been due to go to the Mother House, not leave them. They had had many questions, eager to take their minds off of Chummy for a while. Yes Sister Bernadette had really truly left the Order and Nonnatus House. No her name wasn't Bernadette but she'd leave the proper introductions for the former nun to do herself. No Sister Julienne didn't know where she was staying. Yes she knew why Sister Bernadette had left but she wasn't at liberty to say. Yes Sister Bernadette still had a strong faith. No she didn't know when they would see her. Yes she seemed alright considering. No she didn't know if she would remain a midwife.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later and there was still no sign of the woman formerly known as Sister Bernadette. Chummy had had her baby and they had visited but the bespeckled nurse hadn't seen her either though she did report on the appearance, after Chummy awoke from a sleep, of a card that boasted the former nuns handwriting but had been left unsigned.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later and the nurses of Nonnatus House were beginning to get worried. They had had no luck finding their friend, having no name to ask for or even a physical appearance to inquire about sightings of. They had turned to Sister Julienne asking for this information but the chief nun had refused to tell them. When the former Sister wanted to be found she would seek them out. She could, however, report back that she was informed the woman was happy.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 15 days after Sister Bernadette had left the Order when she was finally found. And even then it was only by accident. Trixie had been sent to investigate Maureen Chanter who had missed her past three antenatal check ups but the address had got smudged. She wasn't sure if Maureen lived in room 3 or room 8. They had been overrun at work between Chummy giving birth, Sister Bernadette doing whatever she had decided to do and Jane announcing she wanted to attend nursing school and become a proper midwife. As a result Trixie was exhausted and unwilling to walk up the three flights of stairs to room 8. Room 3 it would be. Tentatively she knocked, aware that many residents would not be awake at such an early time. As soon as the floor swung open she knew she'd picked the wrong room. Maureen Chanter was 6ft tall, dark and wore glasses. This woman was short, blonde and free of eyewear. And extremely pretty. Trixie wondered how she had never seen the woman before, she was always on the look out for friends to go out dancing with. Although there was something familiar about her. Never mind, she had a job to do.<p>

'Sorry Madam I appear to have the wrong room. Forgive me.' She turned to leave.

'Trixie?' came an achingly familiar voice. She spun around shocked. The woman leaned put of the doorframe's view for a moment and reappeared with very familiar glasses now on her face.

'Sister Bernadette?!' She gaped. 'You're gorgeous!' She couldn't help but burst out.

'Um. Am I? Thank you?' The scot stuttered.

'Are you okay? We've been awfully worried about you. You dropped off the face of the earth and Sister Julienne wouldn't tell us anything. We've searched for you.'

'Oh. Well here I am. And you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine.'

'Good. I'm sorry but I really should be seeing Maureen Chanter. But I'd love to swing back down and talk afte that if you would like.'

'Really? You're not too busy?'

'For you never. We've really missed you. I'll be back in half an hour?'

'See you then then.'

* * *

><p>Patrick it's Shelagh. Trixie's here, well she's gone briefly but she's coming back soon! What do I do? What if she hates me? What if she thinks I betrayed Nonnatus House? What if she thinks I'm a bad person? I couldn't bear it if she did. Oh no what if she thinks I've turned my back on God? What if she doesn't like me as me and not as Sister Bernadette?What if-'<p>

'SHELAGH! Breathe! Stop worrying so. Start from the beginning.' She breathlessly explained the past 5 minutes. 'She's coming back isn't she? And you said she'd been worried when you'd disappeared? That doesn't sound like she hates you love. And she's right you know, you are absolutely gorgeous.'

'Patrick!' She blushed.

'You are. Accept it. And as for what you're going to do you are going to invite her into your room and talk with a very dear friend who loves you very much and only wants you to be happy. You are happy aren't you Shelagh?'

'Of course! I'm marrying you after all. Timmy is going to be my son. I've never been happier I promise you.'

Good. Remember that when Nurse Franklin returns. And know that I love you.'

'I do. And I love you too.'

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK<p>

'Come on in.'

'Thank you. This is a lovely room.' She looked around

'It serves its purpose.' She said nervously tugging at the sleeves of her cardigan. 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

'Please. But relax. I'm not going to bite for goodness sake.' Trixie chuckled settling on

'Sorry it's just strange. How...how are you?'

'I'm fine but what about you? You've only just been released from the Sanatorium!'

'I'm fine. All clear now I just have to take it easy for a while and keep myself warm, hence the heat in here.'

'It is rather warm. But how are you overall?'

'I'm good. I'm very good thank you.'

'We all miss you. It was bad enough when you were in the Sanatorium but at least we visited you and you sent us letters. Why did you run away from us all?'

'I didn't run away.'

'You snuck in and out of Nonnatus and haven't been seen by anyone since you left Nonnatus.'

'I didn't run away.' Shelagh repeated softly. 'I saved you.'

'What?'

'I saved you all from being tarnished by association. The less you know the less can be held against you by the local community.'

'You're speaking as if you've killed someone for heaven sake. All you did was stop being a nun. Admittedly I don't know why exactly but it can't be too bad!'

'I suppose I owe you an explanation.'

'You don't owe me anything. But we are friends aren't we? At least I'd like to think so.'

'Okay.' She poured out their drinks and sat. 'I suppose you might as well know. If I'm going to trust anyone it'd be you. I'd like to think of you as a friend as well. Basically I've been... I've been struggling with my vocation for well over a year now. I started to want things that I couldn't get in the religious life. It started off with small, insignificant things that I could pass off as random distractions, but then it got worse and I would find myself being very jealous of you nurses and the freedoms you had, I started to become very sad whenever you would go out dancing because I wanted to go too. I wanted to wear pretty dresses and drink with you in your rooms, doing each others hair and makeup. I wanted to be able to sit with you all and be your driend without having to be called away to pray or because the topic became too unsuitable for a nun. Even that was alright really overall. Then something very unexpected happened. Without planning on it, fighting desperately against it even I fell in love. And he fell in love with me. We both fought it, ignored it, wept over it, eventually both aware that the other had the same feelings. Then, when I was sent to the Sanatorium, he wrote to me. Told me that whatever I decided he would respect it but that he was hopelessly in love with me and wanted to be with me. I realised that being with him was God's new path for me. That He was giving me a chance to have true happiness. So I left the Order. And I'm getting married.' Shelagh smiled proudly as she whipped off her glove to reveal her ring.

'Wow! You're getting married?! Congratulations.' Trixie pulled her into a startled hug before pulling back to inspect it. 'Very nice. It suits you. Not too flashy but not too plain.'

'It is nice isn't it. Patrick says he thought of me as soon as he saw it. He'd bought it before I had even told him I wanted to be with him.'

'Patrick eh? And does Patrick have a surname?'

'Yes. Turner.' She flushed.

'Patrick Turner? Wait...you don't mean? Doctor Turner?'

'The very same.'

'You're marrying Dr Turner?'

'Yes.'

'Doctor Turner sent love letters to the nun he had fallen in love with?!' Trixie gaped.

'Yes.'

'Doctor Turner the overworked, middle aged, widowed, father of Timothy?'

'Yes. I'm sorry, I can see that you don't approve but-'

'Oh no I don't disapprove! Not at all! I am absolutely thrilled for you. It's just..it's Doctor Turner! It's weird. You'll be Mrs Turner the doctors wife.'

'I know. I can't wait.' She admitted smiling shyly at her hands.

'Wait what is your name? I just realised I don't even know your name now let alone in the future.'

'It's Shelagh. Shelagh Mannion.'

'Shelagh. Hmm it suits you.'

'Thank you. But you can see why it could cause quite the scandal. And why I want to minimise the amount of damage done to Nonnatus. Why I've 'run away' as you put it.'

'Shelagh the community will be thrilled for you. I'm not going to pretend that some people's feathers aren't going to be ruffled by this. You and Doctor Turner are both highly regarded by everyone. You've saaved so many lives together. You should have seen how many people were asking after you when you were in the sanatorium. And even if they didn't you'd still have all of us at Nonnatus. I don't know who else knows about this but everyone will be so so happy for you.'

'I wish I could believe that. I really do?'

'You can't for one moment imagine that any of us judge you badly for this? You were unhappy and now you're not. That alone makes it worth losing a nun to gain a friend. Not that I haven't considered you a friend these past years.'

'Sisters Evangelina and Monica Joan won't see it that way. I betreyed them, made a mockery of the way we, they, live.'

'Shelagh Mannion you listen to me. They miss you. They couldn't care less about why you left so long as you're happy. And you are aren't you?'

'I am. So very happy with Patrick and Timothy. They are wonderful. They've been so patient with me.'

'Good. Come back with me later won't you? We all miss you so much.'

'Trixie I ...I can't. It's too much.'

'Alright. But would it be okay if I told them where you are. Then they could visit. You can deal with us one at a time then. I'll make sure that they phone ahead first. There's no pressure.'

'That would be...better. But just the nurses! I really can't face the nuns right now.'

'Okay. Just the nurses.'

'Though I suppose Chummy isn't exactly in the best position for visits right now.'

'For you she'd do it. And you'd get to meet little Freddie.'

'Technically I've already met him when I visited Chummy in the hospital. She was asleep but I had a little cuddle with him.' Shelagh admitted.

'So it was you who left the unsigned card?'

'Yes. I was so scared when Patrick told me what had happened. I had to see her. But why-' She broke off, blushing deeply.

'Why what?'

'Why didn't anyone tell me whilst it was going on? I didn't even know she had had the baby until 3 days later.'

'We didn't know where you were.'

'Sister Julienne did. I was in the building whilst Chummy was in labour.'

'I don't know Shelagh. I wish I could answer you. I wish you could have been there with us. You've always had been unusually strong calming effect on everyone. It's been horrible without you.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I should be getting back to Nonnatus else they'll be worrying about me. We're rather busy at the moment so it's all hands on deck.'

'Right. Yes. Of course. I won't take up anymore of your time.' Shelagh said, surprising herself with how sad she became at the thought.

'It really was nice to see you. I do hope you come to accept that we all love you and miss you. That we all just want you to be happy.'

'I will try.' Shelagh smiled gratefully at the blonde nurse as they walked to the door.

'Good. Oh come here.' Trixie pulled her into a tight hug. 'I really am thrilled for you. I'm sorry if transient come across when you told me who your fiance was.'

'its okay. Really it is. It's all a bit shocking I know.'

'Quite.' They giggled. 'Bye Shelagh.'

'Bye Trixie.

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be a multi-chapter fic dealing with everyone's reactionreunion.**

**Reviews appeciated as always xxx**


End file.
